Could it be any harder
by max-x5452
Summary: While on a mission Syd gets captured by Sloane. Please read.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Could it be any harder  
  
Author: Mel  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Vaughn gets sick right before Syd has to go on a mission. He goes home and then Syd gets captured by Solane on her mission.  
  
Spoilers: Nothing in season 2 happened except Irina turning herself in, Syd saving Vaughn and sd-6 has been taken down.  
  
Authors Note: My title has nothing to do with my fic but it seemed to fit S/V. I hope you like it and please review dont lurk.  
  
Syd's POV:  
  
I have just walked into CIA headquarters. There was a meeting this morning about my new mission but dad called and said that Vaughn would fill me in later so I should catch up on some sleep. I'm so glad that I didn't have to go to the meeting, I really needed the sleep that I got, so I will have to remember to thanks dad for that. I wonder what my mission is? I need to find Vaughn.  
  
I look around the room for about five minutes and then I finally spot Vaughn so I walk over to him, he looks really sick.  
  
"Hey Vaughn"  
  
"Hey Syd"  
  
"So, whats my mission?"  
  
"Ok, your going to Sydney, Australia to retrieve *cough* a Rambaldi artifact. It *cough* will be very helpful in trying *cough* to figure out the *cough* mystery that is Rambaldi. There is a very big chance *cough* that Solane will be there, so be really *cough* careful."  
  
"Vaughn are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just have a bad cough."  
  
"Vaughn you don't look so good, you should go home."  
  
"No, I can't. I don't get to actually go to Australia with you because we are watching you from here so I need to be on com links with you. We are watching you from an orbit."  
  
"You cannot help me if you are sick."  
  
"No, I have to." He is having a coughing fit and he is also being really stubborn.  
  
"Look Vaughn, I am not taking 'No' for an answer. Anyway Weiss can go on com links and I will be fine. Go home now."  
  
"Ok, fine. Nothing better happen to you." He places his hand on my cheek.  
  
His hand is so soft Oh my god if he doesn't stop I won't be able to control myself from kissing him.  
  
"Vaughn.." I say softly. "You should go home now."  
  
"Ok, ok I'm going." He takes his hand off of my cheek and walks off in the direction of Kendall's office to tell him that he is sick, he took his hand off my cheek just in time. 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter two:.....................................................................  
  
Vaughn's POV:  
  
I have just gone to Kendall's office to tell him that Im going home because I am really sick.  
  
When I got there to tell him, he was the biggest jerk.  
  
.....Flashback  
  
I walk up to Kendalls secretary.  
  
"Hi, can I talk to Director Kendall?"  
  
"Let me just check" Come on I want to go home.  
  
"You can go in Agent Vaughn."  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"Kendall"  
  
"What can I do for you, Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"Sir, Im really sick and need to go home."  
  
"Agent Vaughn, just in case you were unaware Agent Bristow has a mission tonight and she needs you on Com links."  
  
"I realise that Sy.Agent Bristow has a mission tonight, but I can't help her if I'm sick. Plus Weiss can go on com links, he knows the whole mission anyway."  
  
"Fine just go." I walked out and went home.  
  
.....End flasback.......  
  
I have been home for three hours and I am now sitting in front of the tv watching Twister and for some reason I wonder how Syd's mission is going.  
  
Syd's POV:  
  
On the mission:  
  
I have just got the Rambaldi artifact and I am running from the party so I can get home sooner.  
  
"Weiss I have the artifact and I'm on my way to the hotel."  
  
"Copy that." Weiss has been really good to me tonight. He's not as good as Vaughn but he's been really nice to me. Im running along Sydney Harbour Bridge when a car pulls out in front of me. Oh no this can't be good. Sark gets out of the car, this is definitely not good.  
  
"Turn around Syd, RUN!" I listen to Weiss and turn to run in the other direction, another car pulls up and Solane gets out as well as some big guys, I have no escape.  
  
I'm looking around me for an escape. I can't find one. Before I can react, Sark has come up from behind me and hit me over the head, the last thing I here is Weiss screaming "Syd get out of there" and then everything went blank.  
  
............................................................................ ............... 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 3:  
  
Weiss POV:  
  
s***, s***, s***, s***, s***, s***, s***, s***. They have disabled the camera.  
  
"Syd, Syd can you here me?" No answer. F**k they have her.  
  
Time to tell Jack and Kendall what happened. I knock on Kendall's door.  
  
"Come in." I walk in and Jack is already in there, at least I don't have to say it twice.  
  
"Agent Weiss, what can I do for you?"  
  
"It's about Agent Bristow's mission." This catches Jack's attention.  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
"Sark and Solane came, they attacked her and now they have her and the artifact in there possession."  
  
"WHAT?" They both yell at me.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"She was running along Sydney harbour bridge when Sark came out of nowhere. I told her to turn the other way and get out of there. She turned to run and Solane and about ten other guys were there. Sark came from behind her and knocked her out. That was the last time we saw her. They disabled the camera." Jack is about to say something but Kendall cuts him off.  
  
"This is really bad." No s***, dickhead. Jack has decided to take over.  
  
"Agent Weiss, I want you to call Agent Vaughn, tell him to meet us in the confrence room."  
  
"Yes, sir." Thankgod don't think I can handle Kendall at the moment. I walk to my desk to call Mike. I dial his number, come on Mike pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello." Good he's there.  
  
"Hey Mike, its Eric. How are you feeling?  
  
"I'm feeling so much better. I think I just needed some extra sleep. I was actually going to come in later on today.  
  
"We need you now"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We just need you."  
  
"Why Weiss"  
  
"Something went wrong with Sydney's mission." I here the phone drop to the ground and his front door being slammed. I walk to the confrence room, Jack, Kendall, Dixon and Marshall all look up.  
  
"He's on his way. Im going to wait for him out the front." I walk out the room to go wait for Mike.  
  
Vaughn's POV:  
  
I'm sure it's nothing really big. I mean nothing too bad could have happened, right? God I hope so. I am finally at CIA headquaters. I see Weiss waiting out the front for me, good I can find out what's going on. I walk up to him with a questioning look on my face.  
  
"What the hell happened?" I need to calm down.  
  
"Maybe I should wait till we get to the confrenece room." Argh.  
  
"Tell me now Weiss."  
  
"Sydney has been captured by Solane."  
  
"WHAT?! How did this happen?" Holy s***.  
  
"She was to the hotel, when Sark, Saloane and about ten other big macho guys cornered her and she couldn't take all of them on, so they got her." This is bad, really really bad.  
  
"Oh my god" We are walking towards the confrence room. We walk in and Jack, Kendall, Marshall and Dixon all look up. Kendall is going to speak first.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, I'm sure that Agent Weiss has informed you of our situation."  
  
"Yes sir and I got here as fast as I could."  
  
"Good, so what do we know?" Weiss takes over.  
  
"We know that Solane and Sark have agent Bristow and that they are somewhere in Australia." Weiss has a look on his face that is saying 'what do you think, you retard'  
  
"Is that all we know?" How stupid is Kendall.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How are we going to find out where they are?" Everyone is thinking really hard. Hmm I have an idea.  
  
"I have an idea.why dont we ask Deveroko?"  
  
"Why on Earth would we do that?" Says Kendall.  
  
"Deveroko had been working with Sark and Solane, so therefor she may know where some of his houses or facilities are located." Everyone looks shocked except for Weiss, he has a smile on his face and he has something to say.  
  
"This one's a thinker." I smile. That's Weiss for you. If everything is going wrong he will try to lift your spirits. He's a great friend. Everyone has been quiet for five minutes, Jack is going to say something.  
  
"I think Agent Vaughn is right, someone should talk to her. Who wants to do it?" No one wants to, not even Jack. Hmmm.  
  
"I'll do it." I say.  
  
"Ok, Agent Vaughn. We will bring her up now. Go to the interrogation room." Says Kendall. I can't believe I have to talk to Irina Deveroko. But anything for Sydney.  
  
I have been waiting for a while now, how long does it take to get one person here? She walks in, here goes noting.  
  
"We need your help." She gives me a weird look.  
  
"Who are you?" Jeez.  
  
"You dont need to know that."  
  
"Well I'm not telling you anything unless you tell me who you are?" Damn her. Anything for Sydney.  
  
"I am Agent Vaughn."  
  
"Ok, Agent Vaughn, what do you need to know?"  
  
"Do you know if Solane has any houses or facilities in Australia?"  
  
"I believe Solane has a facility in Australia"  
  
"Whereabouts in Australia?"  
  
"Why do you need to know this?" God, why does she need to know this.  
  
"I dont believe I have to answer that, but..."  
  
"Agent Vaughn, if you wnt to find certain things out, you have to share information. If this has something to do with my daughter's mission, I want to know." Anything for Sydney.  
  
"Agent Bristow has been captured by Sark and Solane." She just sits there, no expression on her face. I wonder what she is thinking.  
  
"If I recall correctly Solane has a facility in Melbourne Australia."  
  
"Where abouts in Melbourne?"  
  
"It's not really Melbourne, it's a small town in Victoria. The town is called Ballarat. I hope that helps." I wonder if she actually does love Sydney.  
  
"Thank-you." I get up and leave. As I am walking out of the door I tell the guard to take her back to her cell. I walk into the conference room, everyone looks at me.  
  
"Solane has a facility in Victoria, in a town called Ballarat. The town is just outside of Melbourne."  
  
Syd's POV:  
  
Argh, where am I? I look around but all I see are walls, I look in front of me and I see bars, I'm in a cell. Someone is walking down the hall. Solane. He walks into my cell.  
  
"Hello Sydney." Evil Bastard  
  
"It's good to see you again."  
  
"I wish I could say the same for you."  
  
"That's harsh Sydney" I don't care.  
  
Well I cant stay long, I have work to do, but I do have a surprise for you." A surprise, great, what could it possibly be?  
  
"Come here my friend" I didnt know there was another person behind Solane, great spy skills. He steps into view.  
  
"Hello Sydney." OH MY GOD!! How is this possible?  
  
............................................................................ ............... 


End file.
